It may be disputable but, it is quite probably that mankind's quest to have the perfect steak, as well as paella, was born very soon after mankind first discovered how to start a fire. Today, the market is completely saturated with a staggering array of cookers, grillers, smokers and fryers. The come in all shapes and sizes, built in accessories, knobs, wheels, interfaces to a trailer hitch, etc. One can buy portable, stationary, indoor, outdoor and towable versions. Driving up to the local home improvement store, one is met in the parking lot with a parade of such cookers, smokers, grillers, etc., like puppies in a pet store window tempting you to grab one and take it home.
In addition, there is always that quest for the awesome taste of well grilled food, such as steak, chicken, vegetables, etc., without having to wait in a long line while holding a coaster-light-flashing-buzzer contraption, while your kids are crawling around on the floor or all over you, asking “how much longer” as you impatiently stare at the device, wondering if it is broken and wondering when it will flash and buzz. Such a quest has driven many a parent to the local store to snap up that grill and take life back into their own hands.
However, what may occur more often than not, is that this really fancy, gadget laden, slick, painted, state of the art looking cooking machine that lured you into a spur of the moment purchase, once assembled and put to work, is found to be greatly wanting. The fancy and cool factor of many of the products available today has overtaken the actual functional aspects of the products. You may be cursing as your steaks fire up in flames, or your chicken turns black on the outside while still raw in the middle, or your burgers are dried out. It seems quite often that manufactures create a “good looking” cooking machine, and then retrofit it with the cooking guts. The results, a great looking grill that just sits in the rain, seldom used because the purchaser cannot seem to get a consistent heat level, control the heat level, have a uniformly distributed cooking surface, etc.
What is needed in the art is a cooking device that has been designed with its main focus being its foremost purpose—cooking
Another issue that many face is what style of cooking device to purchase. Do they want a smoker, griller, fryer, oven, etc. Many products on the market claims to address the multi-purpose cooking segment but, as previously described, they generally look good but are inadequately designed such that they do not function properly or well.
What is needed in the art is a cooking device that not only operates as a professional quality cooking device, but that can also be used for a variety of cooking types and scenarios.